Bad day - beautiful tow truck driver
by chaann
Summary: AU - Sasori is having a terrible, terrible day! To top off getting harassed and then fired, now his car is getting towed! What happens when his tow truck driver is hella pretty though? And what about that nasty impound fine? Sasodei/Yaoi/Oneshot


Sasori sighed at his desk at work, dragging his hand up the palm of his face and pulling at the ends of his hair. This was hell. All day had actually been hell. Well, for the most part everyday of his life had been hell, however this one in particular was taking the cake.

This was the deepest pits of hell.

He was already getting harassed at work by his fellow work mates and was actually getting fairly used to it, but never did he think they would get overly physical about it. Sure he was used to the humming murmur coming over his shoulder as they talked about him, but now to go as far as to touch him? Just to, 'rattle his chains up' and 'loosen up the boy'.

Sasori was no boy by any means. In fact, he was probably at least ten years older than these punks! If not more... Unfortunately for him and for all his many years of hard work for the company, the boss sided with those blubbering morons! He laughed it off saying they were right and then made a rude comment about too stiff - all in front of those awful coworkers.

Now he was not only known as a snitch, his workmates had gotten encouragement to pick on him. From tripping him to pranking him and even going as far as to purposely take his usual parking spot leaving the employee parking lot full, just to make him angry, and also make him park out on the street instead of the designated said parking lot. Oh yes, Sasori felt like he was a bubble going to burst.

And he did.

After getting a damn air horn to the left ear, Sasori let that man have it. Obviously no one from the office was happy about the redhead sending the man to the emergency room for a broken nose and screaming to break the next of anyone who came near him. Yes, no one was happy, especially not his boss who clearly had different standards for him as the senior worker of the bunch.

So here he was, fired and now packing his things after a day fuming in hell fire.

"Hey Sasori!"

"That's Akasuna to you." Sasori glowered at the idiotic man who leaning on the wall of his cubical. They were no where close to bring friends, how dare him and all these brats have the gall to class him by his first name.

"Whatever shorty, I just thought I should give you some particularly important news."

Sasori's ears perked at this. Important news? Was he not getting fired!? Oh that's great - that's wonderful - that is -

"They're towing your car, man."

In a heartbeat Sasori had his face pressed against the tall buildings window. Gazing down with a bit of squint he felt his blood run cold as there indeed was a tow truck, the driver hooking the back onto his little silver car.

Scowling so loud it made nearly everyone else look up from their own cubical a to investigate, Sasori left with his arms full of what he could carry and his mouth swearing up a storm. This could not be happening to him to day. That insignificant little bug down there was going to get an earful!

After rushing down and out of the building, Sasori could only inwardly smile when he saw the truck wasn't gone yet. However by the looks of it, it was going to be in three, two, one...

"Hey wait! Wait!" He called, pounding his fist on the passenger side door.

Pounded hard.

Rolling down the window the driver glared at the man hitting his truck. Sasori won the glare easily as rage flooded his veins. The driver took notice of this with a sigh and decided to hear the man's whiny response as to why he couldn't have his vehicle towed. These were always worth a good laugh.

"Well?" He asked, adjusting his cap.

"Well what? You're towing my car! You can't tow my car, I'm allowed to park here!" Sasori yelled, jabbing his finger towards to sign. "See? 9am-7pm weekdays!"

The tow truck driver sighed loudly and took off the hat letting a long pony tail fall down. Taking off his sunglasses next, he leaned over a bit to point at the sign as well. "9am-7pm weekdays excluding Friday to Sunday, un. Then it's 9am-4pm."

Today was a Friday and 5pm.

Sasori whipped his head around and read the sign again. "Oh my god..." He gaped as he noticed he was absolutely wrong.

He hated being wrong.

Taking note of the box in the mans arms, the tow truck driver deducted one thing and one thing only. "Fired huh?"

"Excuse me?"

The man gestured to the box and unlocked the truck, "You. Fired. How about I give you a ride to the car lot and we can see what we can do for ya to get it out, un."

Not one to pass up this actually rather helpful opportunity, Sasori nodded quietly and got into the truck. It was only then the rage subsided and left his vision and he could actually see the young man driving the vehicle.

"Wow you're pretty..."

Sending the redhead a weird look, the man burst out laughing, "Sorry buddy, but flirting won't get you out of this, un."

Sasori immediately blushed. How could he actually SAY that in this situation. Just like that so easily. To another MALE as well. Groaning into his hand, he slunk into his seat this was going to be a long silent drive.

"So why'd ya get canned?" The blond asked, blowing a pink bubble out of his gum with a loud pop. A pop that only reminded the redhead of how his bubble burst and how he popped a guy in the nose.

Sasori groaned. So much for a wonderful ride of awkward silence.

"If you must know, I got my buttons pushed for the very last time after years of harassment and being rudely told off by my boss."

"Yeah, and?" The man asked turning at the next signal.

"If you must know, I broke a guys nose."

Finishing around the corner, the man burst out laughing again. This was apparently hilarious beyond belief for him.

Which to Sasori it wasn't.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes it is!" The man hollered as he wiped a tear from his blue eye, "Good for you standing up for yourself."

"I don't think you understand that it got me FIRED."

Pulling into a car lot, he still chuckled. "I don't know, I think a man who is willing to go that far to stand up for himself is pretty sexy." The driver said clearly making fun of how Sasori called him pretty earlier.

Face turning red, Sasori hopped out of the truck with his box full of work supplies. "Do I bring this with me or?" He asked, unsure since he had never been in this situation before.

"Put it in your car and while you're in there you can grab your license, registration and any other paperwork you have for the car."

Nodding, Sasori did as the man instructed after the car was lowered into a parking spot. After the two walked into the building he immediately felt an overwhelming amount of dread as the line up to get your car out went almost out the door itself. In fact, he was standing right at the door exit and entrance at the moment. How irritating.

"No no Mr... Akasuna, you can come this way, un." Called the kind tow truck driver after he read the name off the paperwork he had been given.

Once Sasori caught up, he led him into a small office that had Deidara Iwa written on the door. Inside the room he saw the blond taking his jean jacket off, showing off his baggy sleeveless shirt, and how he threw it on the back of a chair as he took a seat at Mr. Iwa's desk. It was then Sasori deducted that this person was in fact Deidara Iwa.

That and the blond was probably as short as he was which was reassuring for some reason. Noticing the height of people was a bit of a thing after years of being teased for being short. He could only growl a little at the thought of his ex-coworkers.

While Deidara was busy typing things into the computer, Sasori fiddled with his thumbs. How much would the fine be? He already didn't make a lot of money, and this certainly wasn't no little parking ticket. Would they also charge him for the tow? What if he couldn't afford to get his car out? How could he live without his car? Oh dear god - what if he needed to call his granny for help!?

Giggling at his desk Deidara eyed the redhead up. "You look upset." He took note before going back to type in a few more things, then pressing print. "You okay over there, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "No I'm not okay. I'm just having the worst day of my life."

"Oh no..." Deidara cooed sadly, leaning over the desk, shirt showing quite a bit of non existent cleavage. "I hope I'm not contributing to that fact, hm."

"To be honest, you absolutely are."

Whining a little at that, Deidara got up from his desk and walked around it. Plopping himself on Sasori's lap he sighed sadly as he draped his arms around the shocked mans neck.

"I'm sorry to hear that I'm such a nuisance, un, but the laws are the laws..."

"Damn"

"But we can bend those rules a little if you're willing to do something for me." Deidara offered as he set a deal on the table. Removing his shirt, much to Sasori's surprise, he sent the older man a flirty wink. "I haven't gotten laid in almost a year, show me a good time and I'll let your car go for free, un." He said now moving to straddle Sasori's hips.

Sasori gawked in shock. "Are you seriously blackmailing me?"

Dragging his finger up Sasori's chest, he moved up to twirl a lock of red around his finger. "Well I was more thinking it could make your bad day turn good. As I've heard from my previous partners... Really, really good."

Sasori then quirked an eyebrow. This punk kid couldn't really be serious. Still... "How so?"

"Well~" Deidara sighed in thought, his other hand grabbing his shoulder firmly and his face moved in close, the smell of sweet bubblegum still on his breath, "let's just say I can give you one hell of a ride, un." and bucked his hips, grinding his ass against the other mans pelvis.

Now Sasori swallowed hard hearing and feeling the lithe blond begin to grind up on him. He had never done something so wild like this, in fact he had never done this particular thing in general. People were always just too annoying and he never had the time to meet people. Maybe he really was a bit tight and needed some loosening up? This kid was also just too hot to pass up.

"This isn't illegal for you, is it?" Sasori asked, involuntarily bucking upwards to meet Deidara's grind downwards.

Deidara chuckled and sucked at the other males throat, kissing and biting lightly here and there. "I won't say nothin if you don't." He then mumbled against it, pulling back a bit more to drag his lips up the soft jawline.

Sasori groaned and tilted his head back. This really did feel great, and he absolutely-positively did not want to pay that massive fine. Feeling the pace pick up in the grinding, Sasori groaned yet again, this one sounding more like a straight up moan. Unlike the fine for his car, this was one fine thing he did want to deal with.

Reaching his arms around Deidara, Sasori grabbed at his ass, pushing in and making their grinds together even more rough than before. The blond reciprocated the action by moaning and pressing his lips to the other male, not even bothering to hold back any tongue. Two could play at this game.

Sasori didn't want to play tongue tag for too long though, especially not with those nipples down there dying to be toyed around with. Kissing down Deidara's neck he latched onto the nub and sucked it harshly a few time before flicking at it rapidly with his tongue.

"Ah! That feels... nice." Deidara moaned, still grinding himself down pelvis to pelvis. "B-but ah!" He cried as Sasori switched sides, using his hand now to fool around with the one he just abused with his mouth. Swallowing hard though Deidara sighed and pushed away, "If you keep up with that any longer I'll cum too soon."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Then stop with all the grinding and maybe you'll last longer."

"Or maybe I should just..." Deidara groaned out as he begrudgingly pulled himself off Sasori's lap and away to the back of his chair where he proceeded to dig through his pocket. Whipping out his wallet he opened it and unzipped a small pocket where a condom popped out. Next he dug into his bottom drawer and reached into the back to pull out a squeeze bottle of lubricant. "Might as well get to the main course while I'm extra needy." He said coming back to the other side of the desk in front of Sasori, slowly undoing his black leather belt.

Sasori moaned at the sight of the blond removing his pants, especially when he yanked down the front of his boxer shorts to stroke himself, easing the pain that continued to build up. "Mmm... You know I have to ask, what makes you think I'm even ga-"

"I never assumed you were gay. As you said before, I'm blackmailing you. The way I thought of it was me being ever so kind as to give you a way to not spend money to get your car out. Gay or not." Deidara snapped with a bit of too much sass for Sasori's general liking.

Not one to start a fight over something so trivial though, Sasori nodded and began to undo his own pants which were black dress pants unlike the blonds' oil and even paint stained jeans. This guy did have a point though. Was he going to consider himself gay now? Perhaps bi? Up until now he failed to notice or even care about anyone around him, in fact he was about to lose his virginity right here and now!

"Wait."

Deidara stopped in his tracks just as the man requested. If the guy was having second thoughts, he wasn't going to force or even pressure him further into having sex. That would be down right sick.

"Are you okay? Change your mind, un?" Deidara asked, glancing down at Sasori's hard dripping erection. Boy did that thing look painful, far more painful than his own. Just how long had this guy gone without having sex?

Sasori sighed and clenched his hands, "Well sort of... You see, us having...intercourse right here and right now like this with you who is basically a stranger..."

"Yeah?"

"Well it honestly, well it honestly wasn't how I expected to lose my virginity."

Deidara's eyes went wide. Suddenly he felt like he was the worst for even suggesting this to the poor guy. What if he was saving himself for marriage and now there was this sexy piece of himself before him all temptress and shit.

"Oh my god! You're a virgin and I'm pressuring you like this and everything? Holy shit - if you don't want to do this, holy shit go pay the fine, un!" Deidara panicked moving and inch back. "If you want to take care of that yourself first in here, sure, but I could also give you a quick handy?"

Sasori chuckled and slapped his hand to his forehead, "I think I actually might need to take up that offer on the sex thing though. The only reason I've never done it is because I've never been too interested to interact with people. Plus I don't have the money to get my car out."

Shifting his weight from one leg to the other, Deidara continued to stroke himself lightly. This erection was getting really irritating. "So you wanna fuck or not? I'll be pretty pissed if we stop again right before you fuck me."

Rolling his eyes Sasori spread his legs and gave his lap a good pat before stroking his own length. "Yeah, let's see what my general hatred for human beings has made he miss out on." He joked with a smile, giving his consent in the end.

Deidara laughed at the joke. Sauntering over he draped his hands and arms over Sasori's shoulders as he leaned in for a wet kiss. Pulling back he nipped at the other man's ear and whispered in a husky voice. "So, you want to prep me of should I do it myself?"

"Why don't you give me a sweet little show."

Hopping up on the edge of his desk, Deidara spread his legs lifting one on the air. With three fingers up, he stuck them into his mouth and sucked them; making sure to get a thick and wet coat.

"Mm, suck those fingers..." Sasori groaned as he stroked himself lightly to ease the pain.

Pulling the fingers out slowly leaving a wet gooey trail, Deidara placed one of them at his entrance and pressed it in slowly with relative ease. As he pumped it in and out though he clenched his eyes shut to focus on something other than the minor amount of pain.

"Sasori, come over here and kiss me."

"Huh?"

Batting his eyes open, the blond sent the other male a flushed and sultry look. "Kiss me as a distraction when I add the second finger... Just for a bit, un."

Sasori nodded and leaned in. Sure he was having a wonderful time watching the blond finger himself, but this wasn't just about him at the moment. Currently if he didn't want to pay the impound fee he would pretty much have to do what Deidara said.

And there wasn't anything really wrong with kissing. This stuff actually felt great!

Pressing their lips together, Sasori tried his best to comfort and distract Deidara who was currently struggling to get used to the pain. Deciding to go out of his way to ease the pain, Sasori even reached and stroked at Deidara earning soft moans.

As Deidara pulled away he breathed heavily against Sasori's lips with a coy smile forming. "Such royal treatment. A boy sure could get used to this, un." He giggled out before kissing and even biting lightly as the other mans lips.

"Mm, are you done yet down there? I'm getting kind of..."

"Needy?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I was going to say impatient."

"Rude, un." Deidara snorted before giving the redhead a gentle push away. "And here I thought I was dealing with a real gentleman..."

"I made no such claims so you have no right to assume."

Deidara nipped at Sasori's neck a few times, smiling. "I guess you're right... You are the guy who broke his workmates nose just earlier today." He said, slowly leaning back again, this time his back meeting the top of his desk.

Legs spread wide, Deidara sent Sasori a wink. "Let's have some real fun, shall we?"

Dropping his slacks Sasori pressed his dick at the prepped hole. Smiling back, he flashed a few of his pearly whites much to Deidara's surprise. "Goodbye impound - fee!" He yelped the last part as he thrust forward hard and fast into the tight ring.

Deidara yelped as well as the pain made his back coil and toes curl. No pleasure at the moment. Damn had it ever been a long time since the last time he had sex - or at least he sure tightened up real tight real fast!

"Ugh! Don't move, don't move!"

Sasori groaned as he heard the plea to stay still. He wanted to move right then and there; immediately! Wasn't sex supposed to be pleasurable thrusting and so on and so forth? What was the hold up?

"Ah, ah! I need to get... used to you being inside me, unnn." Deidara whined in pain, already have read Sasori's confused and lustful expression.

Hearing that though Sasori grew red in the face. So far it was just a quick 'fuck' as the younger people would refer it to. Yes, a 'fuck' to get his car un impounded. However hearing that he was actually inside the blond reminded him that at the moment they were indeed having sex. They were physically connected in the second most special way.

First place award going the way a mother is connected with a baby in her womb of course. However you simply can't take this away from Sasori just yet. He indeed was having sex.

"You okay up there, un?" Deidara asked, worried at the drastic change in the color of Sasori's face. It was like the color of his hair that's how bad it was.

"Huh?"

"I said you could start to move yet you got a little red and spacey up there. Are you feeling okay, un?"

Deidara was concerned about him... It was actually cute.

Sasori moaned at the minor act of affection before even moving. Still he had been given his desired wish to actually move so he was not one to deny it.

Moving in and out proved harder than he originally anticipated. It was hot and incredibly tight making any movements a struggle.

"Hey... can you ease up a bit? I'm having some trouble moving."

Deidara snarled at that. "I'd like to see how you would respond to a dick up your ass!"

Sasori chuckled at that. This punk kid did have a point. He was the one not only in immediate position of pleasure, he was the one who was going to be in charge. Well, at least he hoped to an extent. Just as long the bitching eased up a little. However; man was it ever hard not to move.

This sex stuff so far was great!

"Okay..." Deidara sighed with a fluttery breath as he wiped the sweat forming on his brow. "you can start to move slowly, and then gradually pick up the pace, un."

Nodding Sasori did just as he was instructed. Moving in and out slowly was just as painful as remaining stagnant in the blond, if not more. At least he wasn't the only one suffering. The strained look on Deidara's face every time he pushed back in spoke more than the pained groans ever could.

Shifting he legs a bit, Sasori still pushed back in until,

"Ahh! Thrust there again!"

Sasori blinked a few time before nodding. Keeping that angle he slid back in and out, this time a little faster. In return he received a delightful little squeal from the man below him.

"Mm! Faster and harder!"

Now that Sasori could and would be more than happy to do!

Thrusting in and out as fast as he could the two were soon set in a chorus of moans. Unfortunately for Sasori he was unaccustomed to this sense of pleasure as the feeling quickly built up. He could only hope that Deidara was also in the mood for a quick release.

Moaning louder and louder, Deidara was nearing his end. Curse this pent up sexual frustration! Lowering his hand he quickly began to stroke himself. He needed to cum now.

Sasori noticed this and with a quick decision on his part pressed his lips to Deidara's, sucking on his tongue, kissing down his jaw and biting his neck lightly.

"I'm- I'm so close, unn!" Deidara yelled before cumming up onto his own chest.

That was enough to make Sasori want to cum as well. A few more rough thrusts later and he came, filling up the condom. Slowly slipping out he took the latex covering off and held it there, panting for a moment. What was he supposed to do with it now? Just trash it?

Thankfully Deidara could still read Sasori's face as he sat up an tied the thing shut before tossing it into the side garbage bin full of chip bags and balls of crumpled paper. When the condom was out of sight, he pressed a button on his keyboard and immediately a piece of paper was coming out of the printer located in the corner of the room.

Once the two were dressed again, Deidara handed the paper over to Sasori. "Holy shit that was good... Here, take this to the man at the clerks desk. He'll get your car out."

Sasori bit his lip as he watched Deidara return to behind his desk, back at what appeared to be working. Two things ran through his mind while he gazed on; how Deidara had a job and he didn't, and how this was nothing but work for the tow truck driver.

Noticing how the blond didn't even bother to say goodbye, nor spare a glance, Sasori left with his paperwork and headed out to the main room with the large line. After a quick ten minutes of waiting in shortened line since the place was closing, Sasori handed the sheet of paper to the tall dark man behind the glass.

"Ahh? What's this, you're car in being released free of charge? What the hell!?"

Sasori immediately flinched back at the holler of the angry male. Was he going to be in trouble for this?

"Let's see here... Deidara!? Deidara towed you and filed this - Deidara! Deidara you little shit, get in here now!"

Quickly scampering down the side hall where his office was, Deidara bounced into the room with a smile from ear to ear. "Yes sir, Kakuzu?"

"Why free? Why no money!?"

Deidara frowned. "Since when were we about the money? I thought we were in for the suffering on people's faces."

The man named Kakuzu slid back the glass protecting him and leaned foreward, angered expression on his face. "We have always been about the money, that's why this is a business!" He yelled slamming the palms of his hands down on the counter making Sasori flinch.

Sasori didn't want Deidara to get into trouble...

"Oh Kakuzu you're no fun!" Deidara grunted with a huff. Turning to Sasori he handed the redhead a piece of paper. "You're currently unemployed and we're hiring! If you're looking for a quick and well paying job, Akatsuki Towing is the place, un!"

This caught not only Sasori's ears but also Kakuzu's. "Oh I see, yes we are currently hiring. More workers means more money for me- I mean the company. You in?"

Sasori looked back at the once angry man who had immediately calmed down. Guess they really were understaffed.

Shrugging Sasori then nodded. "Sure?"

What was there to lose? He was desperate for a job at the moment.

"Great. We'll have you work with Deidara. Start tomorrow, 8am."

Soon a metal door came down over the glass and Kakuzu was gone leaving Sasori alone with Deidara.

"You got me a job..." Sasori mumbled, shocked at the incredibly kind gesture during these troublesome times. "But doesn't this job require any sort of training?"

Deidara simply laughed before waltzing up to the other male, weaving their hands and fingers together before kissing him on the cheek. "I owe you for the incredible sex and trust me, training is easy peasy, un."

"A-and us working together?"

"Oh, you're going to love it. We get to share an office." Deidara smiled with a flirty wink.

-x-

The next day was probably the best first day of work he had ever experienced in his fifteen years in the work place starting when he was sixteen.

Zipping up his fly he sighed in delight. Sasori looked down only to catch Deidara staring up at him, wiping up any leftover remnants that he failed to catch into his mouth. It was a really sexy sight.

After that moment of eye contact, Deidara smiled from ear to ear making Sasori blush. "We should get started on the training, shall we, un?"

"O-okay..." Sasori stuttered before grabbing his buzzing phone.

"Think you can do it?"

Sighing Sasori shoved his phone into his pocket. "Yeah. Let's get started."

"You okay, un?"

Sasori nodded as he grabbed his bag. "I'm fine... Just an old associate from where I used to work reminding me I left some stuff at the office when I left to chase you."

Giggling Deidara wrapped his arm around the other male and kissed him. "Don't worry my man, it'll be okay."

Walking out of the office, instead of going out the main door where they both entered, Deidara took the lead going in the opposite direction to another office.

"Knock, knock! Itachi ya in there?" Deidara called, already opening the door without conformation.

The man sitting at the neat and tidy office looked up with a soft sigh, "Yes Deidara?" He asked, kindly giving the blond his full attention.

Deidara on the other hand showed far less respect as he bounced on in to the room grinning. "Hey so this is our new hire, Sasori, un." He gestured the man behind him. "He'll be working with me from now on and and I was thinking we could start him off with something really, really fun and super special!"

Sasori turned pink again. This kid wasn't suggesting any more of THAT kind of fun, was he? And with another person!? This blond was crazy!

"So you want a plate reader and some boots?"

"Un!"

Plate reader? Boots?

Getting on the phone Itachi quickly made the arrangements with the person on the other end. Hanging up, he then handed Deidara a piece of paper work. "Sign here and here signaling that you have the machinery and that if it is damaged due to neglect you are under partial liability."

Deidara handed the paper and pen to Sasori instead. "Not for me! This is my partners job. I'm just the driver."

Itachi simply nodded. "Then so be it. Sasori, sign where Deidara directs you to."

Nodding, Sasori signed the paperwork which he then gave back to Itachi where he briefly looked it over. Then grabbing a large stamp, the black haired male stamped a section before making a copy of it.

"Head to the truck where Kisame will be waiting with all the requested equipment." Itachi said slipping the paperwork into a binder. "Have a good first day, Sasori Akaunsa."

As the two walked out of the room with their own copy of the paperwork Sasori furrowed his brows. "How did he know my full name?"

"Everyone knows who you are, un!"

"Why?"

"Well not only are you the new employee, you're also kinda the guy fucking me in our office." Deidara laughed, leaning in to nip and kiss at Sasori's neck.

"Ah geeze."

Having met up with Kisame at Deidara's truck, he talked with glee over the fact the blond would get to do some booting today.

The other man shoved out his hand to Sasori and smiled wide. "Hello I'm Kisame and I'm going to teach you how to boot while Deidara gets the rest of the truck ready. Pay attention! This is your only training."

Swallowing hard, Sasori nodded.

"This computer-like device, you type in the plate like this..." Kisame said running a car that was already in the impound lot. "When you see a pop up on the screen like this, ding ding we have a winner!"

Doing the same thing but to the car next to the one Kisame did as an example, Sasori's eyebrows rose as this one too had a pop up. "What's next?" He asked, eager to learn.

Leading Sasori to the side of the truck, Kisame opened a hatch where inside was a bunch of car boots and what appeared to be some sort of drill. Moving to one of the tires, Kisame popped it on and quickly bolted the boot on with the strange, cordless drill.

"Now the sucker can't go no where unless they get towed."

Sasori looked at Kisame and then the truck he would be driving in. "But aren't we already going to be in a tow truck?"

"Deidara sometimes likes to do a round on a street getting all the boots he can, then comes back when car is ready to be towed or is in a tow away zone after the driver abandons it. Makes more money for him and the other tow driver that way when the number on the boot is called. Can't get the boot off unless the owner comes down here."

Sasori glanced at Deidara who could only stick out his tongue foolishly. This kid was such a brat.

"Just for safe measures..." Kisame added as he grabbed the hook at the back of the truck. "Pull the the hook and attach it...here." He said putting the hook on a part underneath the car. "Then press this button here and the truck will do the rest of the work until... There! Lock it in place and your done. Training complete."

"Well that was easy." Sasori noted, rather impressed with the whole job. This may not be that bad of a job!

Hopping into the vehicle Sasori groaned as they weaved through traffic. He could see the building where he once worked standing tall in the distance. There wasn't time to be moping though, as they drove, he really did try to get some license plate numbers; he really did! The thing was Deidara was driving so fast! He really had somewhere to go.

Maybe this wasn't his turf?

Pulling up in front of Sasori's old job, Deidara pushed his hair back before turning in his seat to face the other; who by all means was looking confused.

"You said you left some stuff in there right? Go get it, un. I'll be right here~" Deidara said with a suspicious wink.

Sasori didn't notice anything suspicious though. Instead he was too focused on what it was going to be like entering that office of torture again. Surely it was going to be much worse. Especially them seeing him in tow truck attire. How far of a drop from a business mans position!

While Sasori was inside, Deidara got started on working. There was the section of the building dedicated to employee's vehicles... And he was definitely going to take advantage of that.

Checking each plate he smiled at each one that needed to be booted. This was a pot of gold for him! Quickly he worked through the lot until he got to one certain car...

"Ahh... The bosses parking spot, un. And would you look at that! Ding-a ding ding!" He sneered, a smile creeping ear to ear.

"Now Sasori, I am glad you found a new job so soon... But I have to admit this is hilarious!" Sasori's former boss laughed as he walked through the lobby to the back door where the truck was standing in the employee lot. Slapping Sasori's back roughly, he laughed some more, "Seeing you like this is ridiculous! Hopefully you can find a better job as soon as - MY CAR!"

Both the man and Sasori gaped at the bright orange boot stuck to the rather expensive looking car.

Turning to Sasori, he fumed, "What is the meaning of this, Akasuna!?"

Before Sasori could respond the tow trucks window rolled down to reveal Deidara blowing a pink bubble. "You sir have a lot of parking tickets, un."

The man rushed to the window in a panic. "How much is it? I can pay right here and now!"

"I don't think you can~"

"We won't know if you don't tell me you piece of shit!"

Pursing his lips, Deidara looked at the number of tickets acquired. "Well it says here you have forty-three current standing tickets."

"Forty-three!?" The man yelled in shock.

"Yeah... You had forty-two, but one of my fellow brethren, the meter maid, just came by to say hello and noticed your broken tail-light, un."

The man scowled, "I don't have a- hey!"

There indeed was a broken tail light. Which may or may not have been broken by Deidara or the meter maid. Who knows~

"I can't give you an exact total here, but I can give you an approximate on your car."

"And!?"

"About six grand, give or take a bit."

While gasping over the ridiculous fine, Sasori snorted as he then noticed all the other boots on various cars in the lot. He could even pick out which ones belonged to former fellow staff that treated him like shit.

"You have the money on you now, un?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Well then, there is a number on the boot, you can have your car towed now or later like your employees will have to do. Besides, even if you did have the money, you have to take it up and fill out the paper work at the car depot. Would you care for a tow?"

The Boss sighed into his hands as he raked them up through his thinning hair. "Fine. Tow it now."

"Alright! Now I add the tow fee, un~"

"WHAT!?"

"Sasori sweetie, can you pretty please help me tow this car away?" Deidara said with a sappy voice and his sweetest smile as he took off his sunglasses, showing off his pretty face.

Sasori's old boss stuttered at the blond until Deidara turned the car on, turned it around and backed up to lift the front of the car.

Remembering what he was taught earlier by Kisame, Sasori grabbed the hook, attached it to the right spot and pressed the button. Pride swelled in his chest as he watched that old bastards expensive car now come into the Akatsuki Towing's possession.

Leaning over, Deidara handed a card to Sasori. "Give this to the old guy..."

Doing so, Sasori handed what he now saw was a business card. "Nice doing business with you, GARY." He then sneered with pride as he realized he was no longer required to show this guy any respect.

As Sasori climbed in the other side of the truck Deidara put his sunglasses back on and blew another bubble. "So... What I can recommend is coming at the time between one to five. Shortest waiting time."

"So I have to go out of my way to get it tomorrow? Leaving work!?" The man now known as Gary fumed.

"Well, if you want the car back sure. After thirty days the car belongs to us, un. Bye bye now!"

Leaving the man behind, Sasori looked at Deidara with furrowed brows. "I would think one to five would be the businesses busiest time..."

"Oh, it is." Deidara giggled as he stopped at a red light. Leaning over he kissed Sasori on the lips. "I just wanted that bastard who made you suffer do some suffering of his own, un."

"Hey Deidara." Sasori called out.

"Yeah?"

Placing his hand on Deidara's arm Sasori then smiled, like Deidara from ear to ear. "I think this is the start of something beautiful." He noted as he looked back in the rearview mirror at his ex-boss' car.

Deidara burst out laughing as he turned the corner, heading back to the lot. Grabbing the hand that held gently onto his arm, he squeezed it before kissing the back of it lovingly.

"Yup. That really is the beauty of being a tow truck driver. That and we'll be stuck being partners. In fact, how about we do a little celebration for your first tow when we get back to the office, un?" Deidara then suggested, a cheeky and flirty grin plastering itself all over his face.

Sasori simply chuckled as his face grew hot. "This is beautiful indeed."


End file.
